Tale on tarkoitettu solider
by Iron Dragon Varius
Summary: Life and Death of the eldest Goldmsith Brother


Tale of the

Tale on tarkoitettu solider

It was two minutes till ten in the chilly frost-bitten war zone of Berlin, Germany. The month was November as the city as it was bombarded by the sound of explosions and gunshots. The screams of civilians fused into the war cries of the National Socialist German Workers' Party (or as others called them, "Nazis".)

A human convoy of 4-5 mindless soldiers of the insane Fuhrer(it was hard to see in the darkness) began to toss lit-up Molotov cocktails into a stone brick, two-story, rural house upon the city limits. "Die Ungläubigen nehmen!" said one of the soldiers. But they didn't know that their actions were being monitored by two figures on a nearby roof, both wearing Army combat uniform with dark camouflage to blend in with the trees and the snow.

"Hmph, damn Nazis, never knew how foolish they are, joining with a madman like Hitler." Said a 32 year old man with long blond hair in a mullet style, his face was rough, edgy, his 5 o'clock shadow darkening on the lower half of his face and his eyes a dirty emerald green looking through a pair of binoculars to see through the darkness ""Take that infidels" my ass."

The 18 year old boy with hazel colored eyes and dark blue devil-locked hair beside him didn't respond. Only loading his M16 and jumped off the roof onto the slushy snow. "Solider! Get back to your post!" exclaimed the eldest solider. Again the solider didn't respond, but as he landed on the ground, it gave them away. "Eindringlinge!" yelled one of the soldiers as they ceased throwing the vodka-drenched explosives into the building but, they were too late to respond as multiple bullets flew through their bodies by the blue-haired man's gun.

Suddenly, he heard shrieks for help but he couldn't make of it. But the man didn't make any hesitation and bolted through the door shoulder first into the burning building, looking for the source of the sound. "Solider! Get your Finnish ass out of there this instant!" the man shouted as he saw the boy charging into the building jumped off the roof onto the ground and ran to where the door was, trying to see the blue-haired one. "Ignorant son of a bitch." He growled then jumped off the roof to land in the frozen slush and ran into the building, trying to avoid the falling debris "Solider?!" he called out for him but he coughed due to the smoke and covered his mouth with his left hand.

Meanwhile, in the living room, the solider seems to be getting closer to the sound. He stops at a door on his right and hears the faint sound he heard when he barged in here and kicks down the door to see a father, mother and their two daughters huddling themselves together, covering their mouths with pieces of torn-off cloth and their eyes were closed to block out the flames. One of the daughters, the one on the middle of the huddle opened her eyes and saw the blue-devil-locked man and cried out "We're saved!" With that call they opened their eyes to see the man as he held out his hand. But at that moment, the blond-haired man ran up to them.

"Help me with this will ya?" the blue-haired solider asked his sergeant as he lifted the mother and the youngest daughter up over his shoulder. "Right." The man nodded and picked up the eldest daughter and the father and quickly moves through the debris and runs through the door, carefully putting the two on the ground, the blue-haired man doing the same. Looking at them to see if they were alright, he heard a faint cry for help in the burning building and runs back in. The sergeant noticed this and shouted "Solider, the building is going to collapse, get out now!!" But the man continued to continued to run until he stopped at a near by bedroom and quickly dashed through the debris and flames to see a ten year old boy, suffocating in the smoke and he kneels down to him "Don't worry boy, I'll get you out." Said the solider as he carefully picked the boy and placed the boy over his shoulder and he walked out of the room

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye he sees the beams supporting the roof were sliding out of the place and the solider looks up with a frightened look upon his face and runs toward the door, seeing his general with his arms out. The scent of burning wood was too strong as he fell to his knees and coughed fiercely "Solider, toss him to me!" the blond-haired said and the solider did just that. He tossed the boy out the door and he lands in the man's arms. But as he was near the door, the beams slipped out of place and fell onto the solider thus the building completely collapses onto him, crushing every bone in the soldier's body. "Solider!!" screamed the sergeant as the house collapsed on his past companion.

But, upon the sound, gave them away to a small group of Nazi soldiers patrolling in the nearby woods. "Was war das?" asked one. "Ich hörte etwas dort!" Said another one as he saw the fire in the night and they march toward it. The man heard them and had angry look on his face but he knew that the family's lives were more important. "Follow me." He said still angry to the family, walking into the right side of the woods and the family followed.

.The soldiers arrived at the charred scene to see whoever made that scream had fled but one on the second left side saw burnt hand rose through the splintered wood and shattered glass and sly devilish grins appear upon their faces. The leader, the one in front pulls out his walkie-talkie and presses a button to speak into it "Got him." he says in understandable English, their uniforms transforming into cloaks and their faces hidden in Japanese Noh masks. Their eyes hidden and the smiles on their faces were just like a clown only somewhat demonic, looking at the façade in front of them.


End file.
